


stone expressions

by yamahoemama



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Married Couple, Porn With Plot, kakashi is a soft husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamahoemama/pseuds/yamahoemama
Summary: edited by my yamahoe ( @babyblonde666 )dedicated to and inspired by @emomamoruthis is my second fic! please enjoy some husband hokage kakashi ~ !
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	stone expressions

**Author's Note:**

> edited by my yamahoe ( @babyblonde666 ) 
> 
> dedicated to and inspired by @emomamoru 
> 
> this is my second fic! please enjoy some husband hokage kakashi ~ !

kakashi had been working late longer than you'd even realized. two months now of just passing each other in your home, a quick giggle and kiss each afternoon, and you had finally given in. 

since he became Hokage it had been a rule that you didn't linger around the office - making Kakashi seem professional while maintaining the status quo of a married man of power. today was a particularly lonely afternoon. eyes lock on the floating blossoms falling from the cherry tree outside the kitchen window, your mind racing to the Hokage hard at work in the office. how his silver hair must catch the light… his pointed expression… the curve of his smile.. the pondering soon turns to a nearly painful twang in your chest, one you know all too well from his ANBU days. yearning. 

your feet carry you across rooftops at a speed you haven’t tried to reach in.. you didn't know how long.. body made of lead by the time you knocked on the Hokage’s door. “Come in.” seeps through the thick wood of the door, his tone disinterested. you push the door open and his eyes don't leave the massive stack of papers in front of him, forehead pinched in an annoyed, overwhelmed look. what stress he’s under, you think as you walk to the desk and rap your first two knuckles against it. 

“My love?” you finally spoke, Kakashi’s stare abandoning the papers, drinking you in as if he hadn't seen you in years. “My love, what a wonderful surprise. Is everything alright?” he posits, his body rising up out of his chair as quickly as the words rolled off his lips. your bodies join in a brief yet affectionate embrace before you both take a seat. “I came to help with the paperwork today.” you answer his question with a shy glance at his desk. Kakashi grants you a small smile in return and shuffles a few stacks before delegating them to you. with a silent nod you both got to work, quietly reading over agreements with neighboring lands, mission reports and other tedious official work. 

a few hours pass before there are anymore words spoken between the two of you. when the silence is broken it isn’t conversational; Kakashi curses under his breath about the papers being stupid and you see the droplets of blood falling from his thumb like cherry blossoms. before you even had time to think, your lips envelop the end of his thumb, gazing at him through your long lashes. Kakashi’s face took on a rosy hue beneath the mask, his hips shifting in the chair. when you realize that you’re suckling on his thumb, the corners of your mouth draw into a devilishly playful smirk. slowly your mouth releases his thumb with a sickening pop, eyes conveying the message your mouth fails to relay. 

lightning fast reflexes allow kakashi to stand, sweep you out of your seat and plant you on the desk before any protest can be made. “Sweetheart.. don't test me.. not here..” Kakashi groans in the shell of your ear trying desperately to stave off the need in his voice. your long skirt is pushed aside, fingertips tracing over your exposed cunt. a pleasantly surprised hum and accompanying chuckle from the Hokage sends a quiver through your spine. in a blissfully intimate answer you press the contour of your cheek across his lips, lashes fluttering as if trying to escape. yes. your husband moans. 

“Lord Sixth?” Kakashi scoffs and shakes his head as he starts to pull his trousers down. your eyes almost fall out of their sockets as he allows the clothing to pool around his ankles. “Lord Sixth, may I enter?” what was he thinking?! you already shouldn't be here, let alone spread eagle on the desk! what if someone caught you? what if - “Absolutely not!” Kakashi suddenly barks, one hand clamping over your mouth as you squeak and the other pulls your ass to the edge of the desk. “I’m not receiving company.” and then he slides home. 

it takes you over like a tidal wave - the stretch, so sudden and decadently filling - drowning you in ecstasy. “Just breathe.” he searches your eyes for something he hasn't seen in what has been too long - and he finds it when your lidded eyes glaze over with what could only be described as hunger. Kakashi isn't wasting time today. hips snap in a hurried, animalistic rhythm as his voice guides you to your orgasm. “That's.. oh that's right darling, just keep quiet..” a pant. a gasp. eyes rolling and a high so close you can almost taste it when, finally, he delivers his command. “Come o-on my cock..” you're digging your nails into the underside of the furniture, a searing flash of unbridled release rocks your body, cunt strangling his cock like a vise. he follows you to the edge of oblivion by replacing the hand over your mouth with a desperate tongue, arms holding you flush to his chest as his warm cum fills you past your limit. 

you won't be able to answer honestly if he asks you how long you two have been sitting like this when you finally come down. in a blur you slide off the desk and straighten your skirt as Kakashi collects himself. several moments are spent staring at each other. silently you kiss his jaw, turning to leave. he returns to the task at hand - a mountain of papers - with a genuine smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

you had never been much for speaking your love, but the cherry tree he planted in the yard all those years ago spoke a thousand words every spring.


End file.
